


A Sunrise

by Moodamnit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Budding Love, Falling In Love, Fluff I guess, Guess which one is which, Heteroflexible? in his mind at least, Italian Mafia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oneshot, Parkour, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romantic Friendship, The other one is Pansexual, ninja skills, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodamnit/pseuds/Moodamnit
Summary: Two Mancini Family enforcers, with a suspiciously close friendship, spent the night wreaking havoc in the city. Now the police has left, they're watching the sunrise together... you know, like you do when you're sleep deprived (and you're in love with your best friend)
Relationships: Jenko Shimazu/Luca Mancini





	A Sunrise

The soles of his skull patterned shoes dragged soft squeaks from the building’s sturdy ledge, legs bouncing impassively, almost childishly against it as the city below them stirred, tiny and distant, with its chaotic routines. Luca couldn’t remember the last time he slept, all these hours he had been awake merged in his mind like some kind of blurry, opiated flipbook without a clear beginning or end. The only thing seemingly grounding him to this plane of existence was him, the firm, intricately tattooed palm entwined with his own...  
  
“Jenko?...” his own voice sounded unfamiliar, impossibly hoarse below his mask. A couple blond strands of hair were already dripping out from below the thick material. His best friend’s hand stirred a bit to run a thumb along the skull tattoo on the back of his hand.  
  
“Hm?...” the brunet turned towards him with certain delay, the ominous grin of an oni mask thoroughly wrapped over his features. It’s more prominent surfaces lightly gleaming with the soft yellow light forming on the horizon.  
  
Luca gave a goofy laugh from beneath his mask “Did you just doze off bro...?” Jenko scoffed in response, bumping his shoulder against the blond’s when he continued laughing “Shut up…I ain’ sleeping, you crazy? We’re on a ledge...”.  
  
“Yeaaa…” Luca breathed in deeply, a wide grin still concealed by the skull on his face “I was gonna tell ya… how this looks pretty from’ere, no?”.  
  
“Yea…” Jenko’s lips tugged in a half smirk, as the gold light on the horizon slowly broadened over his features, it’s warmth starting to temper the breezy cold from that night that still lingered over their mission gear. Luca’s hand left his own, wrapping instead around his arm, pale tattooed fingers standing out against the dark fabric when they held onto it. “You cold?—” the yakuza ventured, only to be met with a sleepy head resting on his shoulder.  
  
“I love sharing this kinda shit with you…”.  
  
The Mancini’s voice was serious, maybe too serious, but it almost made him smile. Jenko’s eyes briefly paced over his mask, unable to accurately tell what his friend’s actual facial expression was. “You mean all the shooting an’ killing? Sitting on a rooftop or…?”.  
  
“Nah bro, this…” Luca’s eyes closed below the mask, fingers curling further into Jenko’s sleeve to shield them from the cold.  
  
“Hmmm… The Sunrise and all that pretty stuff huh?” The brunet mumbled knowingly, fingers traveling under his hoodie to the back of his mask to slowly undo the ties on the bottom. “Luca you’re really gay as fuck, thinkin’ of sunrises and shit...”.  
  
“Pffft… you’re the one who climbed us here to watch it ya dummy…” Perfect teeth then bared under the skull mask, barely able to hold back a sincere laugh, perhaps too snorty to be considered anything but annoying. Jenko shook his head, the grin forming on his own lips already exposed under the edge of his demon mask when the growing light of the sunrise started warming their faces, gracefully tracing the curve of Jenko’s jaw and giving the tanned skin a golden glow.  
  
It took Luca a moment to regain his composure, tattooed fingers slipped under his jaw to pull at the thick rubbery material of the skull mask, tugging it upwards enough to expose half of his nose and breathe some fresh air. A few more hairs of his stubble had grown around his lips since yesterday afternoon, not that Jenko had noticed or anything...   
  
“Hooo fuck… I love you so much Jenko…” The blond almost wheezed out, still slightly breathless from his influx of laughter, the traces of a blush on his nose and chin could still be seen on the pale face. “You’re really the MVP for climbing us here bro… when I saw that amped up NOCS van for a sec I thought we’d be goners…” Luca’s arm untangled from his own, serving as support to position himself better on the ledge “Ya saved our entire asses pretty much so…” The Mancini clicked his tongue, a few strands of blond hair framed the left side of his wide smile. It took Jenko some might not to smile immediately at the words —and the oddly endearing gesture…   
  
“So… I already brought us here, saved our asses, did all that stunt shit… are you gonna kiss me or not?” his brow raised under the kabuki mask, tugging a smirk along with it. “I mean… not that I’m asking for it or anything but… all of that kinda calls for it, no?”.  
  
A renewed snort rumbled in the back of Luca’s throat “Of course, babe… c’mere…” The blond leaned in giddily close, a skull-tattooed hand easily cupping around the sturdy neck in order to lead Jenko’s lips to his own, only giving a small jagged breath through their smiles before surrendering heavy eyes into their mildly alcohol-scented kiss. Pale golden sunlight already warmed their bodies, welcoming them into that morning that they’d most likely spend sleeping in each other’s arms when they came back home. A tattooed palm promptly cradled the stubbled jaw within its grasp, angling it almost unlikely gently to deepen their kiss, fingers tangling in the rather soft mess of blond hair haphazardly fit into the skull mask.  
  
Luca breathed a deep sigh through his nose, lips melting into Jenko’s way more slowly and benevolently than they normally would if they were both awake and ready to start their day. If anything, he could taste the sleeplessness in Jenko’s lips, the way his tongue slowly stroked his own as if this was a goodnight kiss. It only dawned on him how tired they were —how  _ beaten _ they were, but at the same time this, sharing this meaningful moment over the restless city, seeing their tiny, busy lives stirring below their feet after the mayhem they both had caused... this felt like something else, i felt like a revelation.  
  
_ 'They can’t touch us… We’re invincible… ’  
  
_ A strong hand wrapped slowly around his tattooed throat, only gently squeezing it in almost a mockery of the usual, familiar gesture. Jenko pushed him away slowly, his half demon, half god face looking back at him with parted, pierced lips.  
  
“Wanna go home now…?” The brunet’s other arm slowly wrapped around his waist in a thoughtless gesture, into which he leaned with ease.  
  
“Ya…” Luca whispered back sleepily, heavy eyes barely sustaining a glance under the dark hollowed orbits of his mask. “Climb us down this bitch before we die here…”  
  
Jenko snickered in response, his own perfect smile flashing briefly before he, too, pulled his mask back down, securing it with a tight loop behind his hooded head.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017 and just edited it 3 years later!
> 
> Jenko belongs to my BFF Xubbles!  
> Luca belongs to me :)


End file.
